ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Ice
}} Ice is one of the four main elements of Ninjago. This element corresponds with the Shurikens of Ice, the Ice Dragon, and the Titanium Dragon, and is generally associated with the color white. The power of frozen Water is often used to immobilize certain enemies as a distraction and is even seen to defeat villains with the power of cryokinesis immediately. Despite this, in "Curseworld, Part I," Zane's ice stalled a ghost instead of killing it, as ice is water in solid form. Users' Abilities *'Cryokinesis' - The user can create and manipulate ice (usually used to coat surfaces frictionless and enemies solid with a layer of ice), create ice constructs (escape routes, barriers, etc.), or extinguish fires. *'Cryokinetic Flight' - The user can propel himself up with ice (possibly only in an environment with low gravity), as seen in "The Void," when Zane propels himself with ice in the outer space. *'Ice Blast' - As demonstrated by the Elemental Master of Ice, the user can release ice over a specific target area causing great damage and/or delivering great shock waves of pure force. *'Freezing' - The user can freeze anything via touching the target with their hands or feet. *'Ice Sphere Projection' - As seen in "Codename: Arcturus," the user can create balls of ice to freeze everything that will come in contact. Via the users' True Potential *'Ice Mimicry' - The user can transform temporarily their body completely in ice. **'Cold Generation' - the user can reduce the kinetic energy of atoms meaning they effectively make things colder, ranging from slightly chilly levels to absolute zero. **'Ice Shield Construction' - The user can create shields of ice that can protect against an adversary. **'Ice Beam Emission' - The user can produce a powerful beam of ice that freezes everything instantly. **'Ice Tornado Generation' - the users can generate vortexes composed of ice. The vortex can be projected as a long ranged attack or as a tornado of ice for both offensive and/or defensive purposes. **'Ice/Cold Immunity '- If the user is in cold area, the user cannot be harmed or feel cold. **'Ice Explosion Inducment '- As displayed by Zane at Once Bitten, Twice Shy user can cause explosion of ice energy to freeze everything at the area. Notable Users *First Elemental Master of Ice **Over a hundred generations ***Past Elemental Master of Ice ****Zane *P.I.X.A.L. Amber *Skylor Staff of Elements *Master Chen (formerly) *Kai (formerly) Creation *First Spinjitzu Master **Wu Destruction *First Spinjitzu Master **Garmadon Energy *First Spinjitzu Master **Lloyd Garmadon Golden Power *First Spinjitzu Master **Lloyd Garmadon (formerly) Creatures *Ice Serpent (non-canon) *Ice Dragon/Ultra Dragon *Titanium Dragon Trivia *No user of Ice has ever shown the ability to manipulate ice that they didn't create. Gallery Shruikens of Ice.png|The Shurikens of Ice Zaneicdsymbol.jpg|Ice Symbol The Six elemental symbols.png|The Ice symbol along with the elemental symbols of Energy, Water, Lightning, Fire, and Earth Cgi Shuriken of ice.png|Shurikens of Ice|link=Shurikens of Ice SoR Forge of Ice.PNG|The Forge of Ice Ice Master.jpg|The previous Elemental Master of Ice before Zane NRGZane1.png|Zane's True Potential Zaneice.jpg|Zane using Ice against a treehorn Frozensnakes.jpg|Zane using Ice to immobilize the Serpentine MoS19Beams.png ZaneICE.jpg|Zane using Ice against the Stone Army ZaneShield.png|Zane's Elemental Shield IceWheel.png|A frozen truck Wu cru elements.jpg HoTIce.jpeg MoS57Ice.png MoS64Ice.png MoS40Ice.jpeg|Skylor using the power of Ice MoS32Ice.jpeg Digitaloverlorddefeat2.png WTZaneIce.png de:Eis pl:Lód Category:Spinjitzu Category:Ice Category:Elements Category:Ninjago Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninja Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Airjitzu Category:2016 Category:Main Elements Category:Rise of the Serpentine Category:Rebooted Category:2017 Category:The Hands of Time Category:Sudo-Element Category:Zane Category:Ninja's Abilities Category:Zane's Abilities Category:2018 Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:The Tournament of Elements